


Crush Me

by adoredangel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky is 18, Condoms, Daddy Kink, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Student Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, mental health mention, steve is like 30, therapist Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoredangel/pseuds/adoredangel
Summary: Bucky just turned eighteen and has always had a crush on his therapist Steve. Today he was going to make a move.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 54





	Crush Me

**Author's Note:**

> hi please be nice this is my first fic ever :)

Steven Rogers was 35 and a celebrated child psychologist. Bucky Barnes was one of his clients. Bucky Barnes is 18 and just graduated. Steven Rogers was the love of Bucky’s life.

When Bucky was 11 he was hit by a car. He didn’t have any major injuries, just a broken arm, but he was left with mild PTSD. After struggling for around a year, his mother decided to take him to therapy. She found Steve Rogers, someone who a friend’s child had seen. When Bucky met Steve, or Mr. Rogers as he called him, he felt an immediate connection. Mr. Rogers and Bucky had been working together for four years when Bucky realized his feelings. He had the fattest crush on Mr. Rogers. He obviously couldn’t tell the man. So he confessed to Steve that he felt like he was gay. Steve was very supportive, and even told Bucky he had felt similar feelings before. In just three months, Bucky had fully accepted he was 100% gay.

When he was 16, still dealing with his crush, Bucky started dating. His first boyfriend was named Tony. He really didn’t like Tony. Just someone to spend time with. He lost his virginity to Tony. Bucky wouldn’t say that it was good, just sufficient enough to get his mind off of Steve. He told Mr. Rogers though, in a hope it would make the man jealous. Mr Rogers didn’t seem jealous, just made sure that Bucky was being safe. At the age of 17, after just 7 months of dating, Bucky broke up with Tony.

Now Bucky had just turned 18. He graduated college, applied to college, and started looking at moving out. Since he was 18, he had to stop seeing Steve because Steve only worked with children. Bucky was fine with this, he wouldn’t have to think about how much he wanted to be crushed by the thighs of the older man anymore. He had his last meeting scheduled for a Tuesday afternoon. He was told that usually these serve as a goodbye and are short. Bucky didn’t have plans for that to happen. After 7 years of nonstop crushing, Bucky was going to make his move.

It was Tuesday, and Bucky was in his car driving to Mr. Rogers’ office. After a thirty minute drive, he was there. He took his keys out, and walked to the door. 

Mr. Rogers shared a building with multiple other therapists. Bucky only knew one, Carol who did massage therapy. He sat in his usual chair, and waited. After around three minutes, Steve came out of his room and asked Bucky to “come on back.” Bucky stepped into the familiar office and sat on the light gray couch. “So, congratulations on turning 18 Bucky,” Steve spoke. Bucky grinned and said, “Thanks.” Steve nodded. “So this is my last time seeing you,” Mr. Rogers declared. Bucky gulped, “Mhm.” Mr. Rogers looked at his shoes, “I’m glad I could help you, and I’ll miss you.” Bucky had the biggest smile, “actually, can we talk about that.”Steve looked up.

Bucky’s heart was pounding. This was it. He was going to confess his feelings to his lifetime crush. “Listen Steve,, uh Mr. Rogers, sorry, I’m in love with you.” Steve looked shocked. “I know, this is totally wrong and horrible and I deserve to go to hell, but I’ve never felt this client and therapist relationship. We’ve always been like best friends.” Steve still looked like he saw a ghost, “God kid, I don’t know what to say. This isn’t like that. I’m your therapist. I’m just like that with you because that's what I’m paid to do. This isn’t appropriate.” Bucky expected this, but he was still shattered,”I know! This was just me getting everything off my chest and trying to make sure I can move on, you don’t need to feel anything back.” Steve looked away, “Kid, I can’t deny you’re adorable. But this is so wrong. I’m sorry.” Bucky took a deep breath. He walked over to Mr. Rogers, and kissed him.

The kiss was small, just like a peck before he was pushed off of the older mans chest. “Like I said, we can’t do this. I’m in a relationship, I’m a therapist, You just turned 18.” “But you don’t feel any of what I feel, and no one will know! Please just let me do this once.” Steve put his hand on his head, “Fuck,” he cursed, eyes wandering around the room,”Give me a minute to go to the bathroom, grab some things, and we’ll talk.” Bucky was pleased. Mr. Rogers was thinking about fucking him senseless,”Okay.”

Steve left the room, went pee, took a deep breath and knocked on his neighboring office door. The woman who worked there was his close friend, Natasha. Natasha was a sex therapist, perfect for right now. He saw she was in her room alone and walked in. “I need a condom and a lube packet, I have a client who is worried about having sex with his new boyfriend.” Nat smiled and handed him what he asked for. Steve left the room, breathed, and came back to his office. “Okay, I’ll fuck you. But here’s the rules; I'm not going to be nice, you can back out at any time but only with a safeword, you can’t tell anyone, and don’t be too loud. Even if the walls are soundproof sometimes sound comes through.” Bucky nodded, “Perfect.” Bucky already knew what his safeword was, “Soldier will be my safe word.” Steve smiled, “Kiss me.”

This was clearly an order. Bucky straddled Steve's lap and kissed him. This time it wasn’t a peck. It was a filthy, wet, hot kiss. Bucky’s tongue was all over Steve's mouth. “Fuck,” Bucky moaned into his mouth. Steve, with his warm, large hands began to pull Bucky’s blue tee over his head. Bucky was now shirtless. Steve flicked his tongue across a small, hard, pink nipple. The noise Bucky left out was sinful. “Aren’t you just the cutest fucking slut ever,” Steve whispered in Bucky’s ear leaving Bucky shaking. A moment of boldness ran over Bucky, “Yes Daddy, just for you.” This time, Steve moaned, “Fuck baby, I didn’t think this could get hotter.” Steve kissed Bucky’s stomach.

Looking at Steve, Bucky began to undo his belt buckle. Steve slapped Bucky’s hand, “No. You first.” Bucky smiled, and began to slowly take his baggy jeans off. He wasn’t wearing underwear. His cock was an average size, around six inches hard. Steve grabbed his ass and forced him down, “You’re fucking gorgeous.” Bucky was blushing. “Thanks, Daddy.” Steve finished Bucky’s previously started job and took his pants and grey boxers. Bucky was left with Steve’s massive, hard, ten inch cock, “You’re so big daddy.” “Thanks baby, now, it’s not going to suck itself.”

Bucky was nervous, his ex was around six inches and his largest dildo was eight. He lightly grabbed Steve’s dick. Staring up at Steve, he flicked his tongue across Steve’s tip. “Fuck baby, just take it already.” Bucky began to suck on his length. He felt his cheeks begin to feel. He had never felt more perfect in his whole life. Steve moaned and grabbed Bucky’s hair. He pushed Bucky’s mouth further on his cock. Bucky began to move back and forth, also licking at the massive length in front of him. “You’re so good baby, Daddy’s gonna push you off when I’m ready so I can come on that gorgeous face” Steve moaned. 

Bucky felt like he had died and went to heaven. He was sucking on the dick of his longtime crush, his fucking therapist. After around a minute, Steve moved Bucky’s head off his member. And Bucky felt drips of warm, white cum around his face. He looked like a piece of art. Covered in his Daddy’s come. 

Steve tapped his thighs and Bucky sat back up on his lap. They kissed for the third time. This was the best kiss. The feeling of making out with a slut covered in your come was the best feeling ever for Steve. “Baby, Daddy’s gonna finger you now, open you’re tight cunt up for my big cock.” Bucky moaned, “Yes please Daddy, get my pussy ready for your dick.” Steve opened up the lube packet he stole from Nat. He worked a bit over his middle and index fingers, and circled Bucky’s hole. “They’re going in baby.” He stuck his large fingers up Bucky’s ass. The hottest whine came out of Bucky’s mouth. Steve worked his fingers in and out of Bucky. Bucky’s moans were intoxicating, varying from Daddy, to fuck, and to other noises. Bucky needed more. “dDaddyyy- I need your cock now!,” He screamed.

Steve chuckled and took his fingers out. Bucky felt empty. He whined. Steve put on his condom and put the lube pack on his length. “Okay baby, you ready?” Bucky nodded and let out a noise that almost had Steve dying right there. He picked Bucky up a bit and lined his tip with Bucky’s cunt. Being pushed down a bit on the cock, Bucky began to cry. He felt so good. This is where he was meant to be, riding Daddy, Steve’s, cock. “Daddy!” Steve pushed down a bit more and kissed his baby on the lips. Soon enough, Bucky was bouncing up and down on Steve's dick. Hitting his prostate every couple of strokes. His moans were getting filthier and filthier. “Daddy, ‘m gonna come,” he moaned out, words slurred. “Of course baby, come on Daddy’s cock.” 

A minute later there was cum all over Steve’s bare chest. Steve hadn’t come yet though. “Fuck baby, you’re so fucking gorgeous. Just want to keep you here and fuck you forever.” His thrusts were getting faster and sloppier. His tongue was interlocking with Bucky’s in a hot kiss. And Bucky was feeling like a god. Steve came in his condom, pulling out of Bucky. Bucky cried, needing more. But the hour was about over, and he was going to have to say goodbye to Daddy forever.

“God damn, thank you for letting me fuck you,” Steve whispered out. Bucky nodded and moaned, “Thank you for fucking me Daddy, I’ll miss you. I can’t believe this is my last time seeing you,” said Bucky while cleaning himself up with a tissue and putting his clothes back on. “Maybe not, Baby, can I give you my number. We can chat. We can hook up. Fuck we could even date sweetheart.” Bucky’s tear’s came back, “Yes Daddy. Please.” Steve wrote his number on a piece of paper and kissed Bucky on the head goodbye. “See you soon love, call me.”

And Bucky would. He was going to text Steve, “Thank you Daddy. Miss you already,” the second he got home.


End file.
